LOVING ANOTHER
by CARROTTY.flavor
Summary: -18OC, 1896, 6996- A shot where you fallen for a man who loves another, the woman your man loves has fell for another. Author will be on hiatus after this one shot. ;D


**.Loving Another.**

_A 18OC, 1896, 6996 one shot; where loving a person who loves another is a painful thing._

---

Sunset.

You just keep staring at the flaming skies. That sense of melancholia will engulf you, makes you feel like crying and sobbing. Dusk is a point of time where the flames devour the Sun and allow the Night to take over the heavens. The Night that you wish it will never arrive 'cause you don't want to sleep yet, you don't want to just lie down and surrender in Life. You just wish that maybe Day will come faster again for the next time.

Or then again, you may never see another Day.

-

Hibari Kyouya threw his briefcase on to the sleek black sofa at his side, as he loosened his tie with another hand. His home office was the only place he could count to be feeling at home or something warm. Anywhere outside of here is just business, coldness and harsh reality. In this room, it contains memories of someone he couldn't seems to forget. No matter how hard he tried, he can't forget about her.

Kyouya slipped in to the armchair behind the working table like a graceful cat. He pulled out his Macbook Air and began his work for that stupid boss of his. Ticking and tacking of the keyboard stopped for a while when he noticed the stand-upped calender on his desktop. He stared at the date. Those beautiful marine-grey eyes just remained at that date, not moving.

5th December

Oh yeah... Today is her birthday.

-

_And, it is also the day they broke up._

_Maybe Paris's light was blinding, he thought. That's why he couldn't see her face clearly behind all those scarves she wore. It was cold on the Eiffel Tower. The cold harsh air slapping their faces, making the ends of their scarves fly in every direction... The winds also played with the ends of her hair. His great coat was around her shoulders, keeping her warm and cosy. _

"_Happy Birthday, Chrome." He said with a smile. _

_A tear fell from her eye. It was a big drop of pearl, reflecting the nightlights of Paris. Different colors of blue, red, orange and yellow seems to be magnified and reflected from it. Then another followed, then another... _

"_Chrome, what's wrong?" He didn't dare to put his arms around her, to hold her close. Something tells him that he will be the next to cry. He just clenched his fist and watched those luminous pearl fall and shattered in to fragments when they hit her boots or floor. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked softly, out to the night scape of old Paris. The sun is setting already. The next blast of cold air blew her answer away._

"_Sorry, what did you just say?" Hibari looked at the woman next to him. _

_He shouldn't have asked. He should having kept his fat mouth shut and acted like nothing happened between them. He should just lead her back to the restaurant behind them and get their dinner done and over with. He should just accompany her throughout the night, for tonight. He should have... _

_Saw that coming and anticipated the hurt and pain that is about to follow._

"_Kyouya, I am sorry. I think I found the right man for me... and, I hope that you wouldn't mind that... that... I... Kyouya, I..." She stammered, looking up at him with the teary eye. Her lips trembled. She bit them to keep them from screaming out loud, from saying words that will hurt him even more, from killing him with those break-up lines and from telling him who she actually fallen for. _

"_It's okay. I understand. It's good that you have found that man." He looked out to the cityscape again. His throat was sore all of the sudden. He want to laugh it all off. He want to just walk off like that, suavely and saving a little piece of pride that he had left. He wants to punch the man's face as well, for taking his woman away from him. He stuff on of his fist in to his pockets. _

_Small box. Oh, that. That 10' 000 thing. So small and insignificant now. _

"_Who is he?" He asked. "Rokudo, right?"_

"_Yes, it's Mukuro-sama." It was that small, timid little voice. _

"_I lost to that man again. After so many years, I still lose to that Mist." Kyouya smiled at the woman next to him again. "Forget it, it is your birthday. C'mon, let's go back to the restaurant. I'll drive you back to him tonight."_

_He walked off first, with one fist clenched around the small ring box, another holding his heart. _

_On her 21__st__ birthday, she found her new love. He lost his love. Upon the Eiffel Towers, a murder scene occurred where the woman he loved, fallen for another man she loves. _

_-_

_And it is also the day that they marry._

Dear Kyouya,

Hey, man. Come to Basilica di Santa Maria della Salute, Venice for my wedding ceremony. I do sincerely hope to see you there if you're not busy with the Cloud's duties! The whole Vongola Family will be there! Man, it is on 5th of December, the 24th birthday of my fiancee, Chrome Dokuro. I, Rokudo Mukuro sincerely invite you to come to this sacred ceremony.

Thanks, man.

Always around you,

Rokudo Mukuro.

P.S.

I know that you're absolutely free on that day.

_He stared at the post card. The same ache hit him again. The ache he thought it will never come again. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Pulling out the phone with a hand, he held up the post card with another. _

"_Hibari's here." He said promptly. _

"_Hey, Hibari-sempai. It's me, Sawada Tsuna. You got Mukuro's post card, yet?" _

"_Yes. What about it, Sawada?" Please tell me that it is just a freaking joke. _

"_Aren't you excited that they are getting married?" _

"_..."  
_

"_Hibari-sempai?"_

"_... Yeah... I'm glad..." No, I felt like tearing Mukuro's head off his neck._

"_You must go to this ceremony, Kyouya." _

"_... We shall see." He hung up._

_He did go to the ceremony. He went for the banquet as well. He saw her smile, her glamor, her happiness to with the one she loves and her angelic glow. However, his leaden heart remained shut. He didn't feel a share of that happiness though he tried hard to feel. He was the last to give them his blessings to the wedded couple. He only gave a word._

"_Congratulations." _

_That night, insomnia was his friend. 13 shots of Bloody Mary were his morphine. And the next day, he wished that he did not fall for her. Oh, and he checked his phone. Sawada sent him a message. _

"_That 'congratulation' you said, didn't sound sincere at all, sempai."_

_Well, it goddamn jolly well isn't suppose to be sincere at all. Too bad, Sawada._

_-_

Just now, there was a call to the Hibari's Residence in Taiwan.

You picked up the phone and listened to what the person at the other end got to say. You smiled widely and laughed, nodding as you noted down what to tell your husband later. It was a joyous news, indeed. Finally, when the call ends, you put down that big wide smile of yours. Your husband will not be please with what you will bring. You just found out that he may just empty the whole Johny Walker's Blue Label Scotch tonight and mistaken you for her again. On every 5th of December, he will say her name in his sleep. You will feel insecure.

But, you must still maintain that smile of yours 'cause you're his wife, the one he had chosen willingly to spend his whole life with. And, you're the one that said: "I do," willingly when the Father asked you that lifelong loyalty question.

You walked towards his home office. There's no typical ticking and tacking of keyboard. Deep inside you, you realized what he is doing behind the wooden door. you knocked and opened the door.

"Hey, Kyouya. Just now Takeshi called. He said Chrome given birth to a very healthy baby girl. Mukuro is very happy to a father. The Tenth wish that you would call to tell them how you feel about this and tell them that you have been notified about this miracle happening in Vongola Base."

The longing gaze of the calender and the registration of shock of Chrome 's first child was noticed by you. However, you kept your lips curved in to a slight smile. You pulled the door closed behind you. Your tears threatened to fall. Slowly, you walked away from the closed door, fingers lingering on the door knob. From behind, you heard,

"Hello? Rokudo. I heard from my wife that Chrome has given birth of a baby girl just now. The both of you must be over-joyed. Congratulations..."

---

_You fell in love with a man that loves another. The man you have fallen for, loves a woman that loves another._


End file.
